I'm a handsome douchebag
by J4ZZ
Summary: Well, I was stuck in this disaster since i was born. A million years ago the destiny choosed me to save the whole space. Me... A weak Seeker with just a big sense of swag and some important secrets in my processor, which anyone knows but me. Yeah, I thought the same thing like you. I fucked up. Will you find out the secrets with the autobots and decepticons? Read to find it out ;3
1. Good bye

Cybertron...  
For a long time, my beloved planet, but now? Nothing more than rusty scrap. A lifeless planet. And why was it so? The war, the never ending war. Just because of a rebellion and a jealousy Megatron aka Srcapton or Megascrap. Why did nobody see that they were destroying our home planet? Are the optics from them buggy? I don't know and i will never understand it. Besides, i was a neutral Cybertronian, yep, not Con, not bot, just a normal soldier who has never decided to join one side. I was not joining one side, because I won't be a part of this war. I don't say it is meaningless, everyone has his reason, I... I just don't want to be a part of those, who are destroying the planet. But it was just a wish. Wishes come true or they come not true. The unlucky me will never get the wish. Especially me, a normal snow white seeker with turquoise details like stripes along my arms and wings. This normal seeker aka the dumb me, could end this war, yea, you read it right. I COULD end this shit and prevent our planet from dying, if he didn't it already...  
So, the dumb seeker has decided to keep her little secret. I'm such a douchebag. B-but I have my reasons ok! And we will find it all out in the near future. Even my friends Jazz and Bumblebee started a long questioning, but I never told. Besides I'm surprised too that I have friends *coughs* Not the time now...

And why I'm telling me this stuff now, these are my last minutes, my last minutes to have a memory, the last that I can remember all cool things I did. All memories that I saved...  
Nah, that is overstated. I will not lose my memories, but I'm leaving me. I don't know how to describe it, I don't have even time to explain this. But for short, I transfer all my data to my little cute Minicon, since my birth my best companion. Since I transferred my data, I will delete all the stuff in my hard drive/processor. Where I know this? Asked Soundwave. It's nice to have the freedom of a neutral soldier, because you can ask each side without got punch the shit out of you.

I wish I must not do this, but how all we know, destiny is a little bitc-... I mean wonderful thing!  
And how we all know, the cons know everything, don't know why and how they are knowing stuff they shouldn't have known, but hey, we are talking about the cons! Naturally they want to know what I'm hiding, my beloved secret, how I hate you secret.  
I describe my situation, the cool me, is now hiding from the cons, like a little bunny from an evil wolf. How I'm hiding? Under a big table. The best choice I could ever choose... Not.  
Karma I know you love me, that is incredible. Obviously, they were finding me and now I'm in a room, my berth room. To have more time, I locked the door. But how could this hold it back Shockwave, I mean this massive robot, one or two heads bigger than me and colored in a femme color... Violet. Sorry, for me is it a femme color ok? You don't have to tell me, I can already feel your harsh looks. Back to topic.

"Are you ready? You know you will be not on this planet anymore and I don't know on which planet you will crash landing... "My Minicon, which name is Sparkbreaker, because he is so cute that it will tear apart your spark, but I called him Sparky for short, was listening up and nodded to me. I could tell he was smiling, because his optics were making the typical v shape. Oh man, how I would slap myself. I must leave my life companion alone in this evil space, ALONE. I know he is a strong Minicon who will always make you laugh, but I don't want to think about how much he will miss me...

„Let's get started, shall we? "Now are coming the typical whirls and Aaah! Those beeps who nobody understands and don't say „But you are a robot and he too, so shouldn't you understand him? "Yes and No. These little guys aka Minicon are an own race or type, don't put us in the same pot!  
Now comes the sad point in the story, where the character must say good bye to his lifetime friend, don't we hate these situations? Yep, I'm crying and when I fall to stasis, Sparky would cry too, or he is such a badass, that he will take his sunglasses out, turn around and goes through the doors and goes through as if nothing ever happened. Cool guys never look back.  
Never in your dreams, we are talking about Sparky, the overemotional Minicon. He is so sentimental, that he even can beat Sentinel Prime! Ok, Ok, this joke was bad, you don't need to slap me.

I took the cable to connect me and sparky and plug it in the two of us. Please don't think as a pervert, it is just like, you take a usb-cable and plug it in your computer. Nothing else.  
But it was hard to hit the port of sparky, because he was so shaking of fear or excitement? Let me think… yep, totally fear.  
And then there it was, a tear underneath one of Sparky's optics. „Ow come on Sparky, everything will be alright. We will see us again, I promise! "As if those words will be better, he must leave me, go on an unknown planet and must try his best to survive. What is when he goes on a planet where it is so cold he couldn't move and die!  
I'm already regretting my decision and yes, how I said before, I'm already crying and yet even more, because the transfer started and it was just a time of seconds until it will end.  
Hey, I see your little tear! There underneath your optics! I'm feeling bad, everyone is crying because of me. Someone must be the asshole.  
I put one of my servos of one of his shoulders. The room around us started to blink with several little stars and the atmosphere warm like a sauna. That are the moments in a story were a character confessed to another mech/femme or is saying something motivational and deep. But no, it's me, the douchebag. I can't even figure out this easy thing so what I said is: „D-Don't cry you make everything worse than it is * sob* And I know you're a strong Minicon! "This wasn't deep and motivational and not the slightest of a confession.  
I have warned you, I'm a douchebag and make everything worser.  
Sparky was trying to hold back his tears and nodded forceful to me.

The transfer is over and now I started to delete all my data I have in my processor. I should at least say good bye, but we have forgot the Monster Shockwave, Mister cyclops. That's a good short name isn't it? Mister cyclops, now in your near shops.  
He smashed my door as if was nothing than a little thin plate...  
Then is here slow motion, Sparky was running for his life and a tear left his little optics, flying through the air. With a last beep, was he saying „bye "? Or „Now you're fucked up"? I can never tell you, just imagine.  
And whoa! I'm surprised, luck was on my side and I was fast enough to delete all my data.  
Before I put me to my, hopefully not, forever Stasis, /We all know you destiny, we all love you so please be just one time nice to me, I don't want to sleep my entire life/ I say: „Hasta la vista, baby! "And then, with a loud plump I just fell to the ground, like a corpse. Sorry, I wished too, that I see his face after I had said that, but nope my optics are now offline.  
Good bye reader, we will see us again in no time...

 **AN: That was it for the first chapter, thank you very much for reading this. And also sorry for the bad grammar, English is not my main language, so pleasy forgive me qwq**  
 **Leave a comment~**  
 **Wish u a nice day ^w^**


	2. To be or not to be

**AN: This time a short chapter, but has his reasons... hehe…**

 **Btw, same as before, I'm doing my best to reduce the mistakes as much as I can, so pls don't punish me xD**

And there he was, alone, he has never dreamed of this case, because it was the worst. He wished he could have do more than just watching and let her all things do. But it is not the time now to get depressed, he can get it later. His goal is now to get off from this planet and fly away as much as he can.

It was easier said than done. After all he was just the Minicon Sparkbreaker, Minicons can get powerful, but alone are they not so effective as together. He must try his best, for his best friend, Saber. How much he loved the seeker, not in a romance way, more in a friendship way, others say "she is totally in the friendzone".

He was cut out of his thinking. His big, round, Orange Optics, wider than ever. There was his friend, the white seeker… Shockwave is dragging her along his way and she? Lifeless, offlined Optics. He was sure she wasn't dead yet, just in stasis, but it looks exactly like she was offline…

The Minicon only can look after her, without doing nothing than just staring. When he could, he would have smashed the scrap out of him, but he was a little Minicon. Little and fragile. Hiding under a locker, with fear and frustration. Always this, I could have this, I would have done this, just stop Sparky, don't think about it right now. Go on with the mission, that is for now your life goal.

After Shockwave was away with Saber, Sparky was going out of his hiding spot and tried to find a way out. It was just a normal house with several Apartments and berthrooms, but quite big. The halls where white with blue stripes along with them. You could think, it was a Hospital or Medical Bay. But nope. The floors are a pure black and reflect the lights perfectly, like a mirror. How much he will miss this place, full of memories. Especially the planet. Yep, Sparky will surely get homesick.

Finally, he got out of this house and is now faced with a raging war. Explosion, shootings and screaming are heard in the distance. He could smell the scent of death, what a sad thing. After he looked around, saw he Saber and Shockwave… and Bee? What the heck is he doing here? Did his bestfriend sent out ja distress signal or did she comlink him?

Now what should he do? Call after Bee get all the attention, even from Shockwave or take this chance go away, take one of the rescue capsules, where saber said, that some laying nearby and then fly into the space. He is not such an idiot like Saber, so he chooses obviously the second, plan B.

Sparky was running to the place where Saber said are the Capsules. It wasn't that far away, just a few blocks. So there is he standing in front of the Capsule. He was thinking, so hard that even his processor was going to overheat and his cooler were turning on.

Should he really do this? Leaving his home planet and left all behind him? Stating a new whole life? Or should he give up, be forever stuck on this destroyed planet. Waiting for death. Not bringing the mission even to end and betray Saber for not doing this. She was trusting him, gave him the mission with full hope. There was he standing, the black Minicon, Sparkbreaker, his orange optics staring on the capsule, unsure what to do.

 _So, what will he do? Be a friend or a betrayer?_


	3. Farewell

_Should he really do this? Leaving his home planet and left all behind him? Stating a new whole life? Or should he give up, be forever stuck on this destroyed planet. Waiting for death. Not bringing the mission even to end and betray Saber for not doing this. She was trusting him, gave him the mission with full hope. There was he standing, the black Minicon, Sparkbreaker, his orange optics staring on the capsule, unsure what to do._

 _ **So, what will he do?**_

Why? Why, the Minicon who nobody want's, must do such a decision, such an important mission? Why is nobody coming and pushes him into the capsule? So many questions with answers only the destiny knows. He hasn't much time, every moment can come a Decpeticon and blast him away, throw him through the air only because he cannot decide. Oh man, what a waste of Minicon he is. A totally shame for his race and friends. When there was a display on his processor every one could see that he is beating his mind or speaking with his devil and angel. The devil is for staying on Cybertron, his home, the angel on the other hand, will not betray Saber and is for not canceling the Mission.  
He is shaking, his coolers faster than ever before.

An explosion, not far away from him. Was it Bee with Shockwave? Is Bee dying? Or is he rescuing her? Sparkbreaker was giving himself a big facepalm. It was a little bit hurting, but not such much as he hoped. While he was walking towards the rescue capsule, he hysterically shakes his head. Protect himself from his stupid mind.  
Sparky gives the rescue capsule a last glance, it is not a big one, just for one Cybertronian, but for three Minicons it is enough. How much he wishes he is not alone.  
The capsule has more the style of a jet than a capsule. The silver wings are, pretty much for his luck, perfectly fine. The blue cockpit has much scratches, but not a thing to worry about.  
As he opened the silver door, all lights were going on automatically. They aren't this bright, he can barely see something. Weren't there the displays, it would be even darker.  
The Minicon walked into the capsule, nah, for him it is now a ship, _his_ ship. He will spend lightyears on it, his new home, where he is in stasis all the trip through the Space. A ship needs a name, isn't it so? Orion, yeah, Orion is an agreeable name.

Sparbreaker is making his way towards the only seat. It is looking so lonely. A seat in the middle of many windows and displays. He imagines a lonely mech who is sitting in this black seat. Alone. Looking through the windows to the stars, only to hope, that the stars his friends who are watching over the lonely mech.  
The Minicon was shaking his helm again. He shouldn't bring himself cry, not this time. He must be strong, for the benefit of Saber and all the others he knew.  
Taking his place into the seat, he watched intensive the displays. Asking himself what the displays want from him. They are showing nothing, just a blue screen. He touched with one of his little silver digits one of the displays, to be exactly, the biggest one whose place is in the middle of the cockpit. The display was showing several Numbers and words in highspeed. Sparky wasn't one of the smartest and fastest of the Minicons, but he knew. No one could read this stuff in this speed.  
Then it abruptly stopped. Showing again nothing more than a clear blue screen. The other displays starting to calculate the fuel, ammo and the condition the ship was in. It was quite amazing in which speed the ship was doing his job, Orion just need nothing more than a little cycle, even less than a cycle. Sparky will never forget this, the first time starting on his own a little ship.

The door behind him locked itself. Before he could realize, what the door was doing…taken his last chance to go back, place his pedes on the ground of Cybertron, run away and betray Saber… a voice was starting to speak.

"Welcome to the Nostromo, designation?"

What the…? Sparky was clearly shocked and when his optics almost fell out of his helm. The ship can speak! Will it understand him? Let's test it out…

"!+ 23**"

"Welcome Captain Sparkbreaker, I'm the AI, also called Nostromo."

The Minicon was quite sad because the ship has already a name and he couldn't change it or he is too dumb.

"Captain, do you want to give me a special name?"

" #)/$!"

"Orion… an odd name you gave me Captain."

Sparkbreaker was happy, with this AI, with Orion he will never be alone. And the monotone voice is quite hilarious, because it sounds like a little sparkling, young and cute, besides it has the typical robotic undertone. And it was a mech, can the ship transform too?

"Please give me the Coordinates."

Ah.. yes, there is the reality he was running away for a short time. Saber sended him seconds before her stasis, a few coordinates, wasn't she saying he will fly randomly to a planet?  
She is coming always in the last moments with a plan C.

"!%/&§#€ "

"Understand. Saving the coordinates and preparing the flight"

The big display showed a round planet, was like every another planet. Round. The planet was only greener and more blueish than the others. Nothing spectacular, besides the display isn't showing much details, only a few colors.  
His thoughts are interrupted from the shaking ship and when he looked out of the windows… they are already flying! He was angry, shouldn't he first of all give him the permission to fly? This is scrap.

")(=!?)!)³[ ]]#[{}?!"

"I started flying for your own safety Captain. A battle was going on behind us and I don't want to be involved in the battle. Permissions to start the flight to the destination?"

" #)(€..."

"Starting in..3..."

There it is… the painful leaving of Cybertron. The black Minicon is going to one of the side windows and looked… with sadness to his Homeplanet. Will he forever be leaving?

"….2…"

Is he going one day back? Going on with his old life, as a happy Minicon, before the war? Making new Memoriers with Saber, not the bad ones, the good ones?  
He will be missing the planet… Yeah he is not as beautiful as he was before, but … it was his loved home. Where he was created, where he met Saber.

"…1… Starting"

Now was Orion starting to dash, escaping the atmosphere, leaving the silver planet behind. Saying hello to the stars and endless black Space. He was staring, the last glances to Cybertron. He placed one of his digits on the window, looking how the planet become every second further away… The planet was shining in a mixed tone of blue and yellow, even the far away explosion and shootings can be seen. As they fully entered the space, Sparkbreaker was closing his optics, causing a little tear to roll down his faceplate and drop on the black floor. The Minicon opened his optics again, staring at his reflection on the window, He was… smiling? Why was he smiling? Shouldn't he be crying in a corner of the ship, screaming out of frustration? No… it was right that he is smiling and crying at the same time. He should be optimistic, because a new life is beginning.

 _A whole_ _ **new**_ _life…_

 **AN: Uhhh he started his journey! What will happen next?! Should I be a nice writer or a mean writer? xD  
Besides thank you for reading ^w^**

 **Don't forget to comment!**


End file.
